


Sweet

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [18]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Jokes, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can you write a reader insert with L from Death Note where the reader looks up pick-up lines and uses them to hit on L please? Sorry if that wasn’t clear or I requested wrong. I’m not very good at doing this





	Sweet

I tiredly watched L, fascinated by his persona while I also tried to distract myself from the monotonous investigation. My mind was swamped up with information of the case and I was exhausted.

In fact, the whole crew of the policemen that were on Kira’s case were already at home or half slept somewhere in L’s house. It had been a few days since we met him and from moment one I had been mesmerized by such a unique person.

Truth was I liked him a little even if I knew he was not an ordinary person and would not react normally to that. No matter how smart he was.

I sighed, wondering if he had forgotten I was there with him. He didn’t seem to be startled by the sound, so I leaned back on the couch we were sitting in.

I put the papers I had been reading on the table and rubbed my eyes feebly. I noticed that he was still analyzing the papers intently even if I could sense in his demeanor he was noticing me too.

“Ryuzaki?” I called him, remembering he had asked us to call him like that in order to protect his real name from Kira, just in case.

I was also hoping he wasn’t too immersed in what he was reading to hear me.

He absently picked up one of his lollipops and put it in his mouth.

“Hm?” He replied in a simple hum, not taking his eyes off the papers.

“Is it true that we are what we eat?” I began to say, wondering if he would get my flirtatious tone.

“Sorry, what was that, Y/N?” Still distractedly, L glanced at me with his dark eyes.

“Is it true that we are what we eat?” I repeated, managing a shy smile. “Because-“

“It really depends” He said back, interrupting me and talking with the lollipop still in his mouth. “Scientifically speaking…”

“I wasn’t really looking for an actual answer” I replied bashfully, figuring I must have known L wouldn’t really realize I was flirting with him.

He frowned and his big eyes stared at me in confusion.

“Why would you ask then?”

“Because I wanted to say that you are really sweet…?” I half-questioned, suddenly so shy that I had to avert my gaze from him.

“I see” I heard L smiling just a tiny bit, so I bashfully glanced at him.

“I’m sorry, I just…” I awkwardly cleared my throat. “I like you, so I wanted to… compliment you”

“That was really sweet of you, Y/N” Ryuzaki said with a little grin on his lips.

Did he just make a joke?

Slowly tearing his eyes away from the papers once and for all, L glanced at me. That tiny grin was still plastered on his mouth, and it felt infectious.

“Did you want to say anything else?”

I appreciated that he was kind and thoughtful enough to ask, but I felt a bit awkward and embarrassed.

“Not really, I couldn’t come up with anything else…” I nibbled on my lip bashfully. “Regular pick-up lines wouldn’t work on you”

“Why would that be?”

I softly smiled at him, a bit amused at the situation. It was a bit silly yet oddly charming.

“You’re anything but ordinary”

“Thank you” It was a relief to see that he didn’t take it in the wrong way, because I liked him precisely because he was so unique.

“So…” Ryuzaki shoved a piece of cake on his mouth and munched on it with a content expression, like a child. “What would those regular ones be?”

“They’re boring… and a bit silly” I nervously chuckled, embarrassed to have to say them to him, since he probably never heard one.

“Please” He insisted, taking another bite of his cake. “I still would love to hear them”

I shrugged and stirred on the seat, pouting to show him that I did it kind of reluctantly.

“Do you have a band-aid?” I began, pursing my lips together not to laugh when I noticed how he opened his mouth in confusion before he closed it again. He also frowned in concern, wondering if I was hurt. “Because I scrapped my knee falling for you”

L just frowned a little more, confused yet curious, and tilted his head as he observed me in silence.

“Are your parents bakers? Because they made you a cutie pie”

“That’s lovely” He actually chuckled, which I found surprising yet endearing. “I do prefer the first one, though”

“Thanks” I put my hair behind my ear and shrugged. “I’m sorry if I bothered, I know you like to focus on the cases”

“It was no bother at all, Y/N” Even though L glanced at the papers again, there was a small smile plastered on his lips, and it looked like it would stay for a while. “I enjoy talking to you”


End file.
